Apocalypse Now
by KeronianLibrary
Summary: When the apocalypse strikes,  Angol Mois unrelated , the Keroro Platoon must act quickly to save precious Pekopon from complete annihilation. Tried to keep this one in character. First fic, so please review.
1. Apocalypse Now

When Apocalypse begins, (not by Angol Mois), the Keroro Platoon must use all their technology and resources to make sure that precious Pekopon isn't destroyed forever. FuyuxMomo, with possible other pairings, obviously, they would have to be Yaoi or Yuri, so I dunno.

**Chapter 1: Apocalypse Now**

**Hinata Residence**

Angol Mois was outside raking the leaves. Even in the fall, the sun was blistering hot and unbearable to most Pekoponians. Mois wiped her brow, and a shower of sparkly particles swept off in the breeze. "I'm sweating glitter again…" she said to herself.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly, the broom end caught on fire along with the leaves she was raking. "I wonder if this is bad?" A car whizzed by, it's tires on fire and melting from the heat.

Natsumi burst out from the sliding doors. "Why the heck is everything burning? Where's that stupid frog!"

"It's not Uncle this time," cried Mois, "The apocalypse is starting without me! You could say, a stolen job?"

Keroro ambled out into the sunlight, "Ah…Natsumi, Lady Mois, what's going on?"

A minute later, the three burst into the inner sanctum of the secret base. Keroro hopped up onto his chair and grabbed a mike: "All units, report IMMEDIATELY!" Tamama and Giroro burst into the chamber, Dororo appeared in a burst of smoke, and Kururu ascended from his labs.

"This better not be about Gundam. Like the last 57 times." growled the Corporal. The others voiced similar inquiries, but Keroro shook his head, a dark look crossed his face. However, before he could speak, Kururu figured out what was going on.

"Ku ku kuu…Don't be so naïve. It's just the apocalypse."

Fuyuki, who had been quickly brought up to date, asked the burning question in everybody's mind: "Kururu, how much time do we have left?"

While the Sergeant Major worked away, Natsumi cornered the rest of the invaders. "Well, are you going to do something? This could still be preventable, you know."

"Well, ha ha…you see, this would be the perfect opportunity for and invasion, and-"

Natsumi grabbed Keroro by his head, seething with red hot rage: "WILL you help us, stupid frog." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Ahem, Keroro Platoon! We will do all in our power to save Pekopon, placing the safety of the Hinatas at priority one. Kururu: continue your research on the time of destruction, (Of course, ku kuu). Tamama, I want you to go to Nishizawa mansion and bring Momoka here, (Yes sir). Lastly, Giroro, I want you to patrol our perimeter and set up some sort of visual link to the outside; (tears streaming down his face, "He's acting like a real leader!").

"What about ME?" cried Dororo, but nobody heard him.

**Nishizawa Mansion**

"Momo-chi! Momo-chi!" cried Tamama as he burst through the doors of the mansion, "Did you notice the apocalypse outside?"

Momoka sat up straight and put her tea cup down on the saucer. "Paul has secured all of our borders with a climate-containing force-field, but I don't know for how long."

One of her personal guard ran up, "Mistress Momoka, we need to evacuate to a stable environment in thirty minutes!"

"Paul." a screen on the wall flickered to life showing Baio, Momoka's father. "I've arranged a lift for Momoka, her guard, and you to be moved to my underground bunker. Expect it in an hour."

Paul stood up, a trickle of sweat rolled down his brow and into his massive mustache. "Sir. We don't have an hour. Our climate-control systems will fail in 28 minutes now."

"Which is why," said Tamama, annoyed at being forgotten, "the Keroro Platoon has organized a transport to OUR underground bunker."

"I see. Well I'll leave the safety of my daughter in you hands, aliens. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the consequences if you fail." said Baio and closed the connection.

"Tamama," piped up Momoka "I'm coming!"

**Hinata Residence - Outside**

Giroro stepped outside surrounded by an environment suit to protect him from the harsh drying powers of the new more potent sun. He gasped: the grass and bushes as well as the trees outside the gate were all black or on fire. The tile on the neighbors' roofs were all melting in, and no humans were to be seen.

"This is more than I expected. I can't underestimate the power of the Pekopon Sun."

He walked through the gates leading out onto the street. A quick check of his suit's vitals confirmed that he was still safe: Heat Repulsion-100%. He wandered in between once proud vehicles, now melting slag, and felt a pang of sadness. This would not do at all! How could the mighty Keron, number one in the galaxy, inherit such a wasteland? No, Kururu would come up with some way to save Pekopon; he had to.

So was the invasion really worth it? Training on Keron was always of the highest importance for Giroro, but now, in the middle of destruction, it all seemed rather insignificant. Invasion. What did it mean anyways. He had actually been enjoying himself on Pekopon. Plenty of time to hone his skills, but still nothing like the Keronian training methods. Definitely things would get complicated after the invasion was complete. There would be lawmaking, politics, and of course, what would be done of the Hinatas? Especially Natsumi; so was invasion really all it was cracked up to be. Maybe so, and maybe not so. But then again w-

A ringing sound interrupted the Corporal's thoughts. The heat repulsion was at 30% which was critical to the heat sensitive frog.

"The temperature is increasing." the Corporal was talking on his mike, the only link back to base, "Keroro, I must return to headquarters."

"Authorized. Report immediately upon your return" came the answer.

_What a professional response! _thought Giroro, tears streaming down his face. However, it was bittersweet; he had failed his mission. It was Corporal Giroro that had been sent to investigate the apocalypse from the outside, and intelligence was priority number one here. With Kururu's recon cameras melting on the ground, the team had no link to the outside world. He had been ordered to set up new ones, but had spent his small timeslot worrying about invasion. _Invasion_. Of all things.

**Hinata Residence**

Giroro was only just through the door when he was accosted by a very irate girl.

"Giroro!"

"Oh…Na-Natsumi!"

"Did you find out why this is happening? Do you know what we're going to do? Is everyone safe?" as questions flowed out of her mouth like water from a tap, the battle-hardened Corporal felt his iron heart twinge with shame as he prepared to tell the woman of his dreams that he had failed.

"I-uh…I couldn't do it." he stated lamely.

Tears weld up in Natsumi's eyes. "I thought that you could do it Corporal! I thought that I could trust you! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, sprinting off down the hallway.

I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you. Giroro slumped to the ground, defeated.


	2. The Shape Shifter

A new chapter. Well, that didn't take too long, I guess. Saburo will not be in this story. 1. Because I don't really like him. 2. I don't feel like it. There will be no KuruxGiro, so GiroxNatsu. I don't really plan to put emphasis on it though. If you're wondering. I will mix the Japanese characterization phrases with the English ones. For example, Tamama will reference Keroro as "gunsou-san" sometimes, and Kururu will say his awesome "pochito" whenever he presses a button.

**Chapter 2: The Shape Shifter**

Natsumi rounded the corner wiping tears out of her eyes. She turned back and peaked at the stunned Corporal.

"Ha! Completely neutralized." she sneered, "He won't be a problem any more, that's for sure."

Slowly, her form melted down until she was just a pile of sludge on the floor. Then _it_ rose with a squelch, hardening into the form of a human. When the last of slime had changed pigment, there stood Fuyuki, a perfect copy.

"Alright. The second biggest threat should be that brat Nishizawa Momoka." a paper materialized in the creature Fuyuki's hand: on it were the names and images of all the members in the Keroro platoon plus the whole Hinata family. Flipping to the back, the Shape Shifter scanned the list titled "OTHERS". Momoka was on top of that list.

"Weaknesses: Fuyuki Hinata-unrequited love." the Shape Shifter smiled a wicked grin, grotesque on Fuyuki's pleasant face, "this should be easy."

**Underground Base-Inner Sanctum**

The air was tense with frustration as everyone waited for Kururu to finish his calculations. On top of that, Giroro still hadn't returned. Natsumi paced back and forth as Fuyuki sat on the inner sanctum's steps and traced circles on the floor with his finger. Keroro was busy frantically building Gunpla in the corner while Tamama and Moa just stood around.

"Maybe the apocalypse is just to unpredictable for even Kururu to figure out." said Fuyuki, suddenly looking up.

Keroro looked up from the Gunpla he was making. "Gero? What are you talking about?"

Natsumi shook her head muttering something about a stupid frog. "He means, that the apocalypse is moving and changing so quickly, that even Kururu's computers can't keep up!" the whole room lapsed into silence as everyone realized just how terrible that would be.

"You know, we really can't stop this without Kururu's help." muttered Tamama, reluctant to give the First Sergeant so much praise.

There was another long awkward silence as everyone thought about the Kururu's part in the Platoon.

"Well," began Natsumi, "He really does do the most work out of all of you stupid frogs." Fuyuki and Keroro both nodded.

"He makes all of our invasion weapons. Of course, they all failed in the end, so is he actually that smart?" asked Keroro, laughing to himself.

"Uncle, it's just because you never ask Kururu how to properly work anything. You could say, very rash?"

Keroro fell over, "The truth…it hurts."

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY GUNSOU-SAN!" roared Tamama, reverting to his evil side while Angol Moa ran away crying: "I didn't mean to hurt Uncle!"

**Underground Base-Hallway**

Momoka wandered through the hallways of the secret base, becoming more and more frantic every second.

"STUPID FROGS! AN INFANT COULD HAVE GIVEN ME BETTER DIRECTIONS TO THE BATHROOM!" she growled, dark side in full control.

Abandoning all pretense of being a lady, she sprinted down several hallways yelling obscene phrases as she went. Finally, she reached the bathroom in the last corridor.

After relieving herself, she flicked off the lights and strolled out. Suddenly, she heard a distinct ring like a hammer hitting an anvil. Walking towards the source of the noise, she found a lightweight piece of metal lying on the ground.

"I wonder how this got here…" she wondered to herself as she pocketed it. Walking back down the hall, Momoka noticed the light was back on in the bathroom. Sighing, she walked towards the door and opened it-

"Fu-Fuyuki!" Momoka stammered, "I-I-I didn't hear you come and I thought tha-that I had just left the light on, you know?" she giggled stupidly, blushing a deep crimson.

"Close the door." growled Fuyuki, cold as ice.

Momoka quickly closed the door. _That was really bad_, she thought, _but I can't remember a time when Fuyuki was ever really mad at me._

"I really should apologize" she said aloud, _AND THIS IS A GREAT CHANCE TO CONFESS YOUR LOVE!_

The stall opened a crack and out walked Fuyuki, his head bent low. "Fuyuki-kun, I'm so-" her words were stopped short as the boy's hand shot out with lightning speed, striking Momoka on her right cheek. Reeling, she fell down hard, clutching the stinging skin.

"Yeah, you always do those kinds of things. Little 'accidents' here and there just to get my attention; but you know what? You're just a stupid immature little annoyance. Now get out of my way, I've had enough of you." Fuyuki sauntered off making sure to step on Momoka's legs causing her to howl.

Turing the bend, the Shape Shifter changed into the Keroro. "Meh, that was fun. Next up, Private Tamama. Soon, the boss will make me, Dimentos, king of his evil corporation."

**Underground Base-Inner Sanctum**

Kururu arose from his underground labs with a massive plate of curry.

"Ku kuu, since you're all finished complementing me, it's time for me to make my heroic entrance."

Natsumi whipped around, "So you were able to calculate the time of apocalypse?"

"Mochi-course! I new the time yesterday, but nobody offered to ask. Ku ku kuu, me? The greatest genius in the galaxy, not being able to calculate the arrival time of a measly apocalypse?" pressing a button, (pochito), the large screen lit up with a countdown timer customized with a border of lava and a burning city.

"Gero? 24 hours?"

That's it for this chapter. Massive "24" (TV show) reference. I'll let you guess where it is :D. I can totally picture flicking on the TV and seeing "My name is Keroro Gunsou and this is the longest day of my life." Epic.


	3. Mental Breakdown

This chapter skips ahead in the storyline a bit. I wrote out the whole thing where Dimentio mentally disarms everybody and stuff, but it was pretty repetitive, and any person who's read or watched any Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunsou) should know how he did it. By the way, this is sort of following the anime trend, as in, Dororo's house is in the wilderness, not next door to the Hinatas like in the manga.

**Chapter 3: Mental Breakdown**

**Underground Base**

Silence reigned inside the secret base. Everyone was in their own corner, in their own trauma. Giroro lay on the door mat, Natsumi's last words still ringing in his ears. Momoka lay outside the bathroom crying rivers of tears. Natsumi lay unconscious (slugs), and everyone else was in some state of depression somewhere in the base. All isolated to stew in their thoughts.

Wait a minute. With everyone out of commission, does that mean Dimentio won? I suppose so, Earth's last line of defense was eliminated, so that's it then. Sure. Enter Dororo, heaven forbid you FORGOT about _him_.

**Outside**

The heat was devastating. Nothing was spared as waves and waves of fire flew across the barren land. Dororo jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying in vain to get home. "Hmf…with Assassin Magic, even the worst heat can be overcome; But Koyuki might not have been so fortunate."

As his and Koyuki's house was so far removed, it was a slim hope that the worst of the heat hadn't reached there yet and his partner was safe.

Suddenly, as he landed on a roof, a heated panel gave way and Dororo tumbled down into the darkness. Flipping around and landing on his feet, the Lance Corporal realized that he was on somebody's bed. "Where is everyone?" he asked himself, leaping off the bed. There was a horrible cracking noise as he hit the ground. Wincing, he lifted up his foot to see a human skull, bleached dry: the only remaining remnant of the occupant of the bed.

Feeling the bile rise, Dororo backed away from the skull. So that is what happened to the once great Pekopon race. "If it weren't for my concentration, I might be like that too." he said aloud.

Walking sadly through the house, he realized that probably the only remaining Pekoponians alive would be those in the Underground Base and those in Baio's climate contained shelter.

Then, Dororo felt as if his heart dropped into his stomach: Koyuki.

**Dororo/Koyuki's House**

How could he have forgotten? Was he so distracted by the past that he forgot to think about the future? The lapse in his concentration disturbed Dororo very much, but he decided that it would be better to leave such thoughts to the side. There were other WAY more pressing things to deal with at the moment.

Leaping through the charred and blackened trees, it pained Dororo to see the once noble forest in such a way. Everyday, the Lance Corporal had spread water over the forest and pulled weeds around his house. He loved the forest like his own child and cursed the desecrators who had caused it. _Of course, _he thought, _I suppose it isn't the Sun's fault. It's not like it can control itself._

"But Koyuki. Did she make it, or not?"

Dororo landed on the top of his house out in the wilderness. Leaning on the roof, a panel flipped over letting him enter. She wasn't in the main room. Looking all around the house turned up nothing either. Panicking, the Lance Corporal jumped high into the air using his Assassin's Eye of Truth to scope the area for signs of life. It was horrifying: life was disappearing all around at a very fast clip. It was impossible for Dororo to find Koyuki at all.

He gasped with fear: Koyuki's body was upside down on the ground. She was half in half out of her ninja attire, her shuriken scattered all around her. The heat had become so intense, that her supposedly fire-resistant fabric was smoldering dangerously.

Jumping down, Dororo hurriedly flipped her over muttering a quick prayer to the ones above, "Please. Please let her be alive."

**Underground Base-Just Outside the Bathroom**

Momoka lay on the ground, her breathing slow and ragged. This depression went way beyond the capacities of her normal personality so the dark side had taken a firm grip; but even then, things weren't going so well. She was leaning against the wall, her hand still on the cheek where "Fuyuki" had hit her.

Slowly, she began to make sense of what had just happened. All the times in which she had tried to be nice all ended up just annoying her crush until one day he snapped like a rubber band pulled one millimeter too far. He had never been close to being a boyfriend. He had never been even close to a friend. Just a person trying his best to put up with a compulsive, clingy girl; that's all it was.

Momoka lay back, completely shattered. Her whole life was a lie: all those times she believed that Fuyuki might actually kiss her or have feelings for her; his real thoughts were more along the lines of _get away from me_. It was all too much to handle. Something stable inside Momoka snapped as her depression went over even her dark side's limit. Suddenly, she jammed her hand in her pocket and whipped out a Swiss army knife, the one she carried around just in case; for utility and self-defense.

A moment of silence passed as Momoka held the knife over her chest. This was complete madness. Loosening her grip on the blade, she prepared to drop it when she heard Fuyuki's cold voice: "I've had enough of you". Waling with misery, Momoka Nishizawa re-tightened her grip and raised the shining blade high above her head.

Two cliff-hangers. Heh heh, how do you like that?


	4. Revival Team

If anyone is actually reading this and caring, they're probably going to explode with anticipation by now. Well then, let's go.

**Chapter 4: Revival Team**

**Dororo/Koyuki's House**

Dororo rolled over his companion and inspected her from head to toe for injuries after checking her pulse. She was alive, but just barely.

"As much as I try to do things without technology, I think that it would be wise to employ _some_ keronian devices." said Dororo to himself. Opening a hidden compartment, the Lance Corporal removed a small device and placed it in the center of the room.

It was cylindrical with many layers like a wedding cake. Lined around the second metal ring was several flashing lights and buttons. It was arguably one of Kururu's greatest inventions: it created a constant environment in a 50 feet in width, 50 feet in height dome for 24 hours. All outside weather effects would be repelled and the temperature could be controlled by a thermostat on the device. Even if a meteor crashed into the top of the dome, the person inside would be safe. It was essentially, a force field.

"WHEN Koyuki awakens," he said, almost as if he was trying to convince himself, "She'll be existing in a safe 70 degree (Fahrenheit) environment." Jumping through the roof, he paused for a moment to regain his concentration.

**Hinatas' House**

Fuyuki sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He had looked everywhere in his room and all around the house, but his unique meteorite was nowhere to be found. A few days ago, he had found on a treasure hunt with the Sergeant, and wanted so badly to take it to the occult club for Momoka to look at it too. Now, it was gone, and Fuyuki was feeling rather low.

"Then again," he said to himself, "I always find weird things when I go out with Serge. Maybe I shouldn't sweat this one too much." Immediately, he began to feel really shallow in the fact that he had forgotten that there was an apocalypse going on outside. "I'll check up on Kururu," he decided, "I wonder how the research is going."

Climbing down the long ladder to Keroro's room was more tiring then Fuyuki ever remembered: it was getting hotter in the house. It couldn't be. The heat sheild was supposed to be impenetrable.

Going through the fridge to the secret base, Fuyuki suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom. It would take too long to go back upstairs, so he decided that he would go to the one in the base.

Traversing through the dim corridors alone, a sudden eerie feeling came over Fuyuki. Normally, only people like Dororo could pick up the aura of people, but this was extremely strong. It felt…sad. No, more than sad, devastated; the kind of devastation that comes with…maybe…losing a loved one?

**Secret Base-Bathroom**

Momoka's hand was poised high above her head. She was going to do. She had to do it. Anything to get rid of the pain. Anything. But the blade was so sharp. Anything. PAIN!"

"Nishizawa-san?"

Momoka's head whipped around. It was Fuyuki, but somehow, he didn't seem so cold and detached anymore. Warmth and kindness emanated from him as he approached the startled girl who quickly put down the knife.

Who was that evil Fuyuki who killed her earlier? Momoka Nishizawa had no clue, but she wasn't letting this chance pass. Now that she seen up close what could happen, a sudden and immense surge of courage coursed through her veins igniting a union between her two halves. Standing up and talking as one: "Fuyuki-kun, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, but the truth is, that I've loved you for a very long time, and-" courage spent, she tumbled to the ground. Panting, she glanced to the side of her and saw her dark side panting too. She smiled a little and gave the thumbs up. She had finally done it.

Fuyuki was stunned numb. What had Momoka just said? She LOVED him? Him? HIM? He had always figured that she would marry some famous rich guy to increase the family fortune, but now this…

Did he like her back? Well, of course he did, she was the first person save family to treat him like he was actually wanted, not to mention the first member of the occult club. But were his feelings something more? Maybe? The ground began to shake as the apocalypse outside picked up speed. Now was not the time for confession and both of them knew it.

"Ah…we should make sure everyone else is alright." stammered Momoka, getting up from the ground.

She proceeded to run down the hall when Fuyuki grabbed her hand. Blushing deep red, she turned around to see Fuyuki smiling her. "Shall we run, Nishizawa-san?"

Momoka nodded her head giving Fuyuki the biggest grin of her life.

**Hinatas' House-Upstairs**

Still holding hands, the two entered Kururu's laboratory.

"Hold on!" said Kururu, "I'm almost finished stopping this apocalypse. Tch…nobody gives ME a break. Curry, or leave."

After leaving, Fuyuki suggested that they should check on the rest of the household. "It's kind of odd that we haven't seen anyone else."

Upon reaching the front door, the two spotted Giroro sitting on the ground, his head low. Hearing the footsteps, the Corporal lifted his head up and recognition sparked in his eyes. "Fuyuki!" his voice was unusually high, red rings surrounded his eyes, "You have to talk to Natsumi!"

Those words, so out of character for the reserved soldier, shocked the boy into silence. When he could speak again, he asked the only question that seemed to matter at the moment: "What happened?"

As Giroro explained his tale, Fuyuki began to grow more and more suspicious. "That doesn't sound like my sister at all…" he mused. "I'll go ask her what's wrong."

**Hinatas' House-Natsumi's Room**

Fuyuki approached his sister's room, Giroro and Momoka following close behind. He knocked on the door twice and called for her to open up, but there was no response. A sick feeling welled up in the Corporal's stomach. Maybe Natsumi hated him so much that she wasn't even able to come and open the door. Fuyuki cautiously tried the door knob which turned easily.

"I'm coming in!" he called out before he pushed open the door. Inside the room was completely dark- the windows were closed and drapes were drawn. The light from the door cast an eerie shadow on the ground, illuminating her desk and bed. Thinking that she was elsewhere, Fuyuki prepared to close the door when a low groan grabbed his attention.

Giroro stepped tentatively in the room, moving around the desk and out of Fuyuki's sight. His eyes grew big when he saw the source of the noise. "No. It can't be! Natsumi!"

Fuyuki sprinted in, skidding on the loose carpet. Natsumi lay on ground behind her desk, clearly in some state of shock. A quick scan of the room told the whole story: her normally neat bed was unkempt meaning that she had jumped out quickly. The other part, was the slugs. Hundreds of moist, slimy garden slugs had taken up residence in her bed.

After shoveling out the slugs and reviving Natsumi, Giroro stepped forward. "Erm…Natsumi, I-I'm sorry for failing in my mission." he stuttered, bowing his head.

"What are you talking about, Giroro?" asked Natsumi, tilting her head to the left, "I got worried when you didn't come back to the base with your report, so I went up to my room to see if I could spot you from the window."

"Which is when you found the slugs and passed out!" finished Fuyuki

"Uh…yeah." Natsumi was embarrassed. She knew she shouldn't have overreacted.

Fuyuki suddenly had a thought. "Momoka?"

"Yes, Fuyuki-kun?"

"Exactly what happened to you down in the base?"

Momoka reluctantly recapped all that had happened from finding the bathroom, to when the evil Fuyuki rounded the corner.

"Well that's strange," remarked Fuyuki, sitting down on his sister's bed, "because I wasn't even near that bathroom anytime today. Giroro, tell Natsumi your story."

Giroro VERY reluctantly recapped what had happened to him, ending with Natsumi's fateful words: I hate you!

"What's this?" cried Natsumi, "I never did any of that! Are you sure it was me?"

"I would never mistake you for anybody else, Natsumi." said Giroro, blushing slightly with hard-boiled love.

"Alright, I'll take that as a compliment?"

"The point is," said Fuyuki, standing up, "is that we're probably dealing with a shape-shifter. My guess is that this apocalypse isn't natural: it was caused by aliens. First, they would have had to known that the Keronians had the technology to stop the disaster. Second, they would have to have known that they were here. So, they sent a shape-shifter to mentally disable all of us."

"That makes sense!" cried Giroro, getting excited.

"And once we're all out of commission," continued Fuyuki, his voice rising, "there would be nothing stopping a full takeover of Pekopon!"

"Yeah, that does make sense," confirmed Natsumi, "but if it's not the stupid frog, them whom? Eh-Nishizawa-san?"

Momoka's back was to everyone in the room, her shoulders were hunched, and steam was coming out of her head. If anyone were facing her, they would see her dark side smiling triumphantly. _This disaster has made Fuyuki even smarter AND more reliable not to mention steaming hot! Since he knows my feelings already, if this goes on, heck, we might even get lovey-lovey together!_

"We need to form a revival team." said Giroro, his soldier instincts taking over, "This shape-shifter seems to have gotten all of us judging from the lack of noise in this place."

"Yeah," exclaimed Momoka, switching back, "since their's no way to help Kururu out right now, we should make sure everyone is alright, AND SEND THE SOURCE OF ALL THIS BACK TO HELL!

Extra long chapter. Makes up for the wait, right?


	5. Curry of LOVE!

We haven't seen that much of Kururu, but truthfully, do we really want to?

(By the way, the story name "Apocalypse Now" is a spin-off of the name of the English episode in which Angol Mois appears for the first time, titled: "Apocalypse Later").

**Chapter 5: Doom and Curry**

**Secret Base-Kururu's Labs**

Kururu banged his keyboard with frustration. According to his satellite imaging, the apocalypse had now covered the entire planet with raging heat storms. It was simple forces of nature, and normally, Kururu could control them with one hand tied behind his back. So why was THIS storm proving to be out of control?

"Well then, maybe if I try and use my satellite to beam down these rays to gather heavy clouds to block the sun, it might give me more time…" pressing a few buttons, he sneered in satisfaction as the rain stopped and the clouds came together spreading shade over the land. Suddenly, there was a massive burst of what sounded like thunder and the clouds dissipated. The heat returned almost instantly.

"Alright, I'll use the anti-gravity generator to use Pekopon's oceans as a water shield. Wait…the oceans have evaporated." Kururu gritted his teeth as one by one, his plans all failed.

"FINE! Kururu Satellite, gather ice from surrounding galaxies and converge it on the sun! Blot it out entirely! I can create an artificial heat source later." there was no answer. The heat had exceeded his satellite's shields and had melted it into slag.

"CRAP!" he yelled into the darkness of his lab, "That un-cool word 'failure' is not in my vocabulary! I will NOT lose!" pulling a crank under the desk, his chair spiraled like a corkscrew into Kururu's Control Booth. Glasses glowing, he summoned a multitude of screens from the walls. Kururu cracked his knuckles as he poised his hands over the keyboards. The headphones on his ears slid out and wires attached themselves. Smiling an insane smile, Sergeant Major Kururu hit the "on" button. "Ku ku kuu…Let's rock."

**Keroro's Room**

By this time, all members of the household had been successfully revived and extremely furious. They were holding an anti-invasion meeting around Keroro's small table, laden with tea and snacks. Needless to say, nothing was getting accomplished. At least they all weren't trying to kill each other. Not yet, anyway.

Tamama banged his hand on the table. "HOW DARE THAT FAKE GUNSOU-SAN LIKE THAT WOMAN MORE THAN ME!"

"But that's the point, Tamama," said Fuyuki, meekly trying to defuse the jealousy, "he was trying to make you feel pain but-"

"I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL SLICE HIM UP! I WILL MAKE HIM FEEL EVERY OUNCE OF MY JEALOUSY! TAMAMA IMPAC-" he fell unconscious.

Dororo landed with a soft thud on the ground. "Don't worry. I used the back of my sword." Sheathing it, he sat down on the floor quietly while everybody looked on in horror. "Snacks? Tea? It looks like everyone is enjoying themselves. That's great…WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME? SO MEAN KERORO-KUN!" he turned his back to everyone, descending into his own traumatic thoughts.

"Well that's great. Two out of four are out of commission." growled Giroro, clenching his fists. "You could do well to remember our own platoon members."

Keroro stood, up, a spark of anger in his eyes, "Well, _Corporal_, I assume you're the expert on remembering stuff, eh? Like you definitely remembered to set up those cameras outside!"

"Don't you talk about that! You always forget the stupid invasion over idiotic Gun-pla!"

"Idiotic? IDIOTIC? GUN-PLA IS THE GREATEST PEKOPONIAN INVENTION EVER TO GRACE IT'S DINGY HALLS AND YOU CALL IT IDIOTIC!" Keroro and Giroro descended into a fist fight, sending hot tea and crackers flying across the room, accompanied with a few laser shots. Tamama, who had awoken, fired a Tamama Impact at Angol Mois who was trying to look cute and innocent in the corner. She dodged, slamming her Lucifer Spear into the ground causing Tamama to fly into Dororo who raised his sword to block but ended up hitting Giroro who turned around with his bazooka and-

Fuyuki nodded at Momoka and they exited quietly.

Outside, they met up with Natsumi who was coming down the stairs with a some curry. "I thought that Kururu might want some, considering that he's the only stupid frog doing anything right now."

Entering, the three found Keroro's room converted into a jungle warfare scene with two trenches. The four frogs, Keroro and Tamama on one side, Giroro and Dororo on the other, were dressed in a full World War II ensemble. Angol Mois floated above, smiling sadly. The three humans darted through the jungle and dived into the refrigerator. As they swirled into the darkness, Fuyuki could just make out a giant Kero-Robo bursting through the jungle.

After reaching Kururu's Labs through the complex network of tunnels, the curry had already begun to lose heat. Listening at the door, she could just make out the faint tapping of fingers on a keyboard.

"What?" came a deep voice emanating from a loud speaker mounted just above their heads. They all jumped.

"W-well I was just thinking that you might…you know…want some curry? I mean, you're the only one working right now, and…" she finished, unsure of what to say to the Sergeant Major.

A funnel-top pipe extended from the wall. "Well, whatever. I GUESS I could have some curry. Seriously, if you insist I'll have some of YOURS." Kururu drawled, his voice being distorted by the loud speaker.

Natsumi ground her teeth, pouring all the curry into the pipe.

"What are you doing? Oh my god! You just dumped everything into the garbage disposal! Ku ku kuu!"

The teenage girl jumped back, "What? I spent two hours on this! That better have been a joke!" There was silence on the other end. Natsumi stamped her foot in anger. Just before she was about to burst in on the jerk, the loud speaker crackled to life:

"I was. Oh, by the way, this curry taste TERRIBLE! But…it's not the worst ever. Ku ku kuu…" the loud speaker went back into the wall as did the funnel-top pipe.

Natsumi was stunned in place. "That has to be the closest that jerk has ever come to a compliment!" Suddenly, the door to the lab opened a bit and what looked like a shiny bug-spray canister rolled out.

"Whoops! Looks like I dropped something important!" and the doors shut again.

Fuyuki picked it up and flipped it over. The label was smudged, but clearly read "Shape-Shifter-B-Gone".

**Kururu can be helpful sometimes. After this fic. (far in the future), I plan to make one with Kururu as the main character. Also, do you think I should make a Love Hina/Sgt. Frog crossover? I've always wanted to pit Su against Kururu in a battle!**


	6. Red Bait

Alright, two chapters of talking and negotiations…it's time for some action, K-66 Platoon style!

BTW: A ballistic knife can be used as a normal combat knife, but has the alternate option of firing the blade end at the enemy up to approximately 3 meters away, proving to be a versatile close-range weapon.

**Chapter 6: Red Bait**

**Hinata Household-Upstairs**

The three Pekoponian survivors sat on couch in the living room. Natsumi on one side with Fuyuki and Momoka resting on the other. The couch was a dark orange plush and fairly big, able to seat about three or four of Fuyuki or all five Keronians. For two people, there was plenty of room to spread out and relax in one's own personal bubble of space. Natsumi noted with a slight smile, how close Momoka and Fuyuki were sitting to each other.

Fuyuki was the first to speak: "Have either of you seen the shape-shifter since our first encounters?"

Natsumi shook her head, "Honestly, no." Momoka nodded her head, affirming that she too had not seen it anytime after.

A long, awkward silence followed as everyone tried to think of and way to draw the shape shifter out into the open. Suddenly, the door burst open and Giroro walked in followed by the rest of his comrades save Kururu. He bowed low to the ground, his face full of shame: "I'm sorry Natsumi! We've been irresponsible."

Natsumi crossed her arms, "Well, as long as you four have learned your lesson…"

Keroro stepped forward, his expression was extremely serious. Walking over to Fuyuki, he held out his hand. The boy deposited the spray and the Sergeant flipped around. "Let's see the range on this thing." pressing down on the trigger, a shot of white foam sprayed out, evenly coating the wall completely. The WHOLE wall.

"Ok…that's an overkill." stated Natsumi, staring at the wall, at least ten feet long, covered in white foam.

Keroro jumped on a chair. He raised his fist into the air: "Alright! We must now flush it out!" pointing to Giroro who took a quick step back, he yelled, "We need bait!"

"Wait w-why me?" he yelled as Tamama tackled him, tying him up with thick rope. "I refuse!"

The Sergeant jumped down from the chair, his eyes glowing. He walked over to the Corporal who lay struggling on the ground. "Are YOU refusing a direct order?" he asked softly. That's all it took.

Natsumi picked Giroro up off the ground and placed him under her arm. (He couldn't walk on his own). The Corporal looked back at Natsumi, slightly expressionless. Keroro eye twitched and a dark look graced his face for a second and then was gone. Fuyuki noticed, but he made no comment.

In one of the hallways of the secret base, they dropped Giroro off. Keroro had excused himself to everybody's surprise. Normally, the Sergeant would have loved this mission: nothing but sitting around and waiting.

The Corporal's face was beaded with sweat as he looked left and right. The others were monitoring him from a special hidden camera, Kururu's invention of course. Suddenly, Keroro ambled into the camera's view. Looking up, he yelled, "Have you found the shape-shifter yet?"

The resounding "NO!" and "STOP BLOWING OUR COVER!" came from down the hall. Smirking, Keroro raised the spray can and shot Giroro point blank in the face. Fuyuki and the others gasped as Giroro's body melted down, leaving a purple splash of goop on the ground.

Keroro smiled, leading in a groggy Giroro. "I thought he wasn't acting himself!" cried the triumphant Sergeant while whispering in the real Giroro's ear, "When Natsumi picked you up and carried you, you didn't blush once."

Giroro's face turned bright pink, but didn't comment. Keroro approached the goop with distain. "At least now we can concentrate on the actual APOCALYPSE." he muttered. As he turned away, a thin tentacle of purple ooze silently rose from the pool. Giroro eyes grew wide as he drew a gun from thin air. Tackling his leader, he pumped three rounds into the tentacle, causing it to explode all over the room.

Rising up, it hardened into his real form. A thin humanoid figure about seven feet tall loomed in front of everyone, his red eyes gleaming in the dim hallway. He wore a plain black suit to match dark brown pants ending in polished dark shoes. Dimentos's face was angular and skinny, a pale color, and sharp teeth glowed in the darkness.

"Gero!" cried Keroro, backing away, but it was too late. The beast leaned down and dragged the struggling Sergeant to his mouth. "I am Dimentos!" he screamed, "Shape-shifter, and bringer of ruin to all planets! I wil-"

"FIRST LET GO OF MY GUNSOU-SAN!" roared Tamama, leaping up and snatching Keroro away, "I WILL SEND YOU TO **HELL**!"

Dimentos brushed some dust of his suit, his expression: impassive. "I was negligent for a second." Giroro, who had regained his composure, pulled a remote from his pocket.

"I will defeat you even if it means bringing myself down as well. I will not let you hurt anybody anymore. " he rumbled, "Especially Natsumi." Dimentos whipped around, confused as Giroro shot Natsumi one last look. They locked eyes, and Corporal Giroro pressed the button. A hole opened up beneath the two and they fell. Giroro flipped a lever on a materialized backpack and a parachute deployed. The shape-shifter was not so fortunate and got a face-full of metal, landing in a small room.

Dimentos stood up, his eyes glowing with unsuppressed rage. He grabbed at the sheath on his back and drew an ornate 9-foot sword. Though it must have weighed at least a hundred pounds, the shape-shifter hefted it with great ease. The Corporal, making a beautiful 10-point landing with his parachute, pulled out a ballistic knife and an assault rifle.

Without warning, Dimentos lunged forward, attempting to skewer the red frog, but he was too slow. Giroro jumped aside and pumped a few rounds at the base of the blade. Dimentos laughed. "You can't even hit something as big as me? What a letdown!" Giroro kept his mouth shut, firing round after round at the base. He knew it wasn't normal metal, but nothing was invincible, right?

Every lunge Dimentos made seemed to make him more and more angry, and Giroro more and more tense. He knew very well, that just one hit, and he would be dead. About 15 minutes later, Giroro began to slow down. The few hits he had gotten on Dimentos had been fruitless: every hole he blasted just grew right back.

It was going to take one lucky hit, Giroro thought, as he looked down at the digital readout on his assault rifle, 5 shots left. Swinging around Dimentos to face his back, he pulled the gun down to eye level. As the evil master swung around, he plugged the last shots straight at the base of the blade, chipping it.

So engrossed in the annoying red frog was Dimentos, that he never realized, that Giroro's actual intentions were on chipping the blade's base down enough to snap it with the ballistic knife. The knife was extremely wide, but very thin, the Keronian made: a many times stronger than a Pekopon one. His accuracy would have to be many times greater than William Tell if he wanted to hit this apple.

Throwing the gun away, Giroro drew his blade and faced down his enemy. A heartbeat past, then Dimentos moved in, his sword slicing through the air with a high screech. It crashed into the ground spraying dust and debris everywhere as Giroro dodged to the left. Pulling the pin out of the ballistic with his teeth, he readied his finger on the eject button. It was only a split second, but it felt like hours, and yet, not long enough: Giroro moved the knife in line with the thin crack he had made. Dimentos turned around, confusion clouding his eyes as the frog aimed the projectile far from where the shape-shifter was located. Suddenly, like a light bulb turning on, Dimentos realized what his annoying adversary had been doing the whole time.

Gritting his teeth in disgust at his own ignorance, the shape-shifter tried to pull the sword up, but it jammed on a rock for just second.

I was his only chance. Positioning the knife, he realized that, unlike when he was outside, his head wasn't clouded with selfish thoughts of invasion. His only worries were that of his comrades, his friends on Pekopon, and Natsumi. Pressing the button, the blade soared out of it's socket, whistling through the room's cold air to wherever it may land.


	7. Oh Yeah, The Apocalypse

Crud. You know the little headings that safe stuff like:

**Dororo/Koyuki's House**?

Yeah, I totally forgot about adding that in in chapter 6. Do not fear, they will be back. Not only are they easy on the eyes, they give me an excuse to not put setting descriptions! :D

On another note, today's chapter will be on a topic that some of us might have forgotten. Actually, I forgot about it too, until I logged on and saw the name of my fic: "Apocalypse Now". Oh yeah, the apocalypse.

**Chapter 7: Oh Yeah, The Apocalypse**

**The Stone Room**

The knife flew forward, slicing the air in a desperate attempt to strike home. Giroro closed his eyes. If it hadn't hit…there might be no escape. The sound of metal striking metal filled the room. Opening, the Corporal stared with triumph as the sword blade split just as Dimentos had ripped it out of the ground. The momentum caused the severed blade to spin up high in the air, before stopping: point down.

Time seemed to stop in the room, Giroro, with his eyes wide, and mouth opening to shout a great battle cry. Dimentos, his face looking skyward, an expression of pure horror gracing his thin face.

The blade screamed down, slicing Dimentos in half straight between the eyes. It wouldn't kill him, of course, he would just reform, but he wasn't immune to the pain. Oh the pain. The pain of dying, without the blessed darkness. With a look of pure venom from the two sides of his shattered face, the shape-shifter returned to a blob of purple goop and trickled down a crack in the floor.

Was it over? Giroro wiped the sweat off his brow. Suddenly, he noticed that his knees were shaking. Sitting down, he pulled out a communicator and called up Kururu. "Take me out of here."

"Kuuu ku ku kuuu… Why must you bother me now? You're so annoying, you know that, _sempai_?" then there was static. Giroro ground his teeth and waited. Ten seconds later, the wall of the room opened up to reveal a bar and pool table dimly lit by four incandescent bulbs with a stairwell leading up to the main floor.

Giroro shook his head. "If Natsumi knew how much crap is under her house…"

**Kururu's Labs**

Nothing Kururu was doing seemed to work. Every time he initiated a command, it was somehow blocked. Glaring at his terminal, a bead of sweat graced his forehead. Suddenly, a blip was picked up on his server scanner. Perhaps it wasn't the strange weather but a fellow hacker who was cutting his connections. Punching in a few orders, and placing a few bugs in the enemy's firewall, the Sergeant Major leaned back and waited for his viruses to take effect.

Suddenly, from the communications screen came the faint sound of laughter: Pu pu pu puu…

Kururu snapped forward to attention. That couldn't be him. How could he have hidden for so long with that lame technology of his? But still, that laugh… an image of Tororo appeared on the screen.

"Puu pu pu pu… man, I am so COOL! Once again, the Keroro Platoon is defeated by me, the great Tororo!" Kururu clenched his fist, barking out orders to his computer and setting up digital defenses miles of coding long. That brat wasn't getting through without a fight.

**Upstairs**

Completely oblivious to Kururu's plight, Giroro was receiving a hero's welcome at the top of the stairs. Tamama and Fuyuki both expressed feelings of awe, while Dororo nodded wisely: "A battle for the ages." Keroro nodded: "Just like back on Keron!" It was Natsumi, however, who surprised him the most.

"Well, it's Giroro, right? Whatcha getting all worked up about? Doesn't he do cool stuff like this all the time?" Giroro blushed. SHE thought HE was COOL! Based on what he had learned from Keroro as well as his research of Pekopon pop culture, COOL=LOVE! Well, eventually anyway.

Suddenly, the apocalypse picked up, and a fierce super-heated wind drove madly across the land. Keroro jumped back in fright, but Giroro, eager to show some more cool, put his hand on his superior's shoulder. "Kururu's defenses are fool proof. No matter how bad the weather gets, we have nothing to fear."

The lights in the house flickered, and the group was momentarily bathed in the eerie orange light coming from the sun. Then, the transparent sliding doors started to shake violently; a small hairline fracture appeared in the glass. Keroro backed up, "B-but I replaced the windows with special Keronian reinforced glass! It shouldn't be cracking under ANY condition!"

Natsumi reached down and grabbed the startled Sergeant by the hat: "Who said that YOU could change OUR nice doors to your alien glass?"

"I did." stated Giroro, standing up to his superior. Natsumi stared at Giroro for a second, and with a grunt, dropped the Frog to the floor.

"But it's really good that he did," spoke up Momoka, "Or we wouldn't even be here anymore."

Keroro looked around, "I have such good friends!"

"Pshh…just because I know you can't deal with anything short of a Gundam model on your own."

"BUT DON'T MESS WITH FUYUKI'S HOUSE AGAIN!"

Fuyuki glanced at the Corporal, "You said that Kururu's defenses are fool proof, and while I have no doubt that that's true…" Giroro grabbed a remote and plugged it into a nearby electrical outlet.

"Wait a minute, the power usage in of all running appliances is 81%, that leaves 19% for the weather shields. But the shields take an enormous amount of power: 20%." everyone stared back, confused. "SO, what that means, is that whatever that troll Kururu is doing in his lab is taking up too much power, starving the shields. If this continues, it will fail completely and we'll all die!" The hairline fracture on the door spread a little farther.

Grabbing Keroro by the hat, Natsumi yelled in his ear: "So CALL Kururu and tell him to stop doing whatever he's doing!"

Keroro clicked on his radio communicator. "KURURU! COME IN! WHAT IS YOUR STATUS!" there was a faint crackle on the other side, but otherwise, silence.

The gap in conversation stretched over a minute. Then, all of a sudden, a muffled voice came over the airwaves: "Ga-Garuru Platoon." then all was quiet.

Next Chapter will contain some fun rated T material!


	8. Momoka's Fantasy

This will be fun [to write].

**Chapter 8: Momoka's Fantasy**

**Upstairs**

Giroro whipped out his binoculars, Keronian made, that could see through all kinds of weather, and stared outside. A spaceship floated into view: Garuru's spaceship. The Corporal swore and pulled out his gun, then realizing that he couldn't use it, put it away. "EVERYONE! TO THE BASE! WE'LL OPERATE THE MACHINE GUN TURRETS FROM THERE!"

Natsumi looked at the Red Frog blankly. "Aren't those guys your comrades?"

Giroro snorted. "They stole our invasion glory without permission. Keron itself is our enemy now."

"Plus, brought up Dororo," everyone one jumped. (Since when was _he_ here?) "Their brutal invasion method brought the end of every Pekoponian. Only a devil would resort to such cruelty."

"Everyone. We should follow what Giroro says." nodded Fuyuki, and the others nodded back.

Momoka began running with everyone else down to the base, when suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand. Turning around, she saw Fuyuki, gripping her hand, a serious look on his face. A red blush shot up Momoka's face making Fuyuki chuckle.

The boy sat down and motioned for Momoka to sit down beside him. A small silence passed before: "Battle is Natsumi and the Platoon's area of expertise. I doubt we'd do anything but get in the way."

Momoka nodded an accent, unable to speak. Is this…was this going to be…

It was Fuyuki's turn to blush as he edged closer to his crush on the sofa. It had been awhile since her confession, and he had had some time to think things over. It wasn't long before he hit on the answer: of course. This was the girl for him. The one who would love him more than any other. "I love you, Momoka."

The daughter of a martial arts master and a Trillionaire business man, sole heir to the Nishizawa Peach Group fortune, a package that included half the world's economy, a girl of unbridled privilege, was struck dumb.

"I love you."

Momoka struggled to move her lips. "F-f-f-fu-fuyuki-kun, I-I…"

Fuyuki knew what his new girlfriend was trying to say, and her stuttering just made it even cuter. Shy and passive as he was, he wasn't going to let this chance pass with at least…

"Many might say that it's your fortune that attracted me. That's not true at all. If you threw away all your money and all your possessions, I would still love you and care for you."

Silence passed as Momoka stared up into the eyes of all she had ever sought for in life. She gasped lightly as her boyfriend gently pushed her down on the couch, a fierce blush gracing his beautiful face.

Bending over, Fuyuki moved in, gently puckering his lips.

"Stop, Fuyuki."

The boy paused. He gave her a confused look.

She giggled a little. "I-I'm sorry. It's just that I've wanted this so badly for years, that now that if I get it, I'll have no idea what to do next!"

"It was just like me always wanting to meet an alien. But you get over it."

"O-okay then…"

"Well, if you're not ready, I won't pressure you. At your own pace." "NO! I mean…sorry to shout, I just…no, I'm ready."

Fuyuki leaned over once again and time seemed to slow. She saw his lips coming toward hers and shut her eyes, heart beating at a lighting pace with red hot anticipation. He saw her close her eyes and felt her pulse against his hand as his lips approached hers.

"I love you, Fuyuki."

"I love you, Momo-"

The door flew open with the sound of a gunshot. Momoka looked over and saw Giroro fly through, gun drawn, squeezing off two shots. Next to come was Natsumi and the rest of the platoon, followed by…

Momoka screamed a high pitched scream as the shots struck above her and suddenly, the boy above Momoka Nishizawa was not her sweet Fuyuki, but the bony and horrible form of Dimentos, Master of Illusions.

Post a comment if you expected this :D


	9. Kururu's Downfall?

**Chapter 9: Kururu's Downfall?**

**Tororo Mobile Command Center**

Tororo giggled wildly as he watched the mayhem unfolding on the screens. Kururu was neutralized, the team was in disarray, and the Dimentos plan was working perfectly. He didn't know where Garuru had hired a Shape-shifter, but frankly, it was none of his concern. As Momoka was being tormented down below, Tororo switched his attention to Kururu- his greatest nemesis. Typing in a few commands, Tororo began to sift through the mess of files on the Sergeant Major's desktop.

**Kururu's Lab**

"Does he just think I'm going to let him go through my files?" muttered Kururu angrily as he hit the keyboard. It was impossible. Tororo had won. Clenching his fists, the former genius looked up at the screen now plastered with Tororo's face.  
"Pu pu puu. Nothing much. I'm just going to steal all your files here and import them to my mobile station. Then, I wipe your hard drive and purge all residual data from your computer. Pu pu…I'm even going to un-install your word processor. Good luck finding the CD again! PU PU PU PUUUUUUU!  
The move took less than a minute with the Keronian advanced data traveling system and soon, the only thing left on the multiple screens around Kururu was Tororo's image. Kururu shook his fist. "I'll get you! If it's the last thing I do! You will never hack me like that again!" Tororo giggled again and the screen grew dark.  
"And…cut." Muttered Kururu as a crooked smile spread across his face.

**Kururu's Room (A small sliding closet as seen in vol. 12 of the manga)**

Kururu propped himself up with a pillow and slid another spoonful of curry down his throat. "I have to admit…" he mused to himself, "I'm not as good at lying as I was before. I mean, 'I'll get you if it's the last thing I do?' how un-cool is that?" Typing on his laptop furiously, Kururu got to work.  
"He never would have stopped bombarding me with the electroabsorb claw unless he was sure he had won," said Kururu aloud, "Now that he thinks he is victorious, I can restore the power to this place and use one of my 500 backup CDs to restore all my data. Not that I gave him any important files…"

**Tororo Mobile Command Center**

"NOTHING BUT CURRY RECIPES!"

**Upstairs**

The shattered form of Dimentos hit by Giroror's shots slithered off into the darkness leaving a breathless Momoka panting on the couch. Natsumi ran over to Momoka, but Fuyuki got there first. Bending over her, he murmured the three words that Momoka had been yearning to hear for so long…  
"Yo, Momoka? Are your alright?"  
Momoka's eyes snapped open. Wait a minute…those weren't the words he was supposed to say! It was now or never. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Fuyuki grew beet red, but soon followed suit, entangling his hands in her hair. The door shut behind them as Natsumi hurried the frogs out, blushing herself.

Love was in the air. Giroro could feel it. "Keroro, Tamama, Dororo, continue. I have important business here."  
Natsumi started to go with the frogs, but felt a tug on her hand. "No. You need to come with me."

BTW: Fuyuki and Momoka DO NOT do anything naughty so remove that thought from your mind now if you are thinking that. This is not a smut and they are 12 years old for crying out loud!


	10. Retaliation

A few announcements: The last chapter was the first that I have ever made using Microsoft Word, and thus, the format turned out really screwed up. Second, after I uploaded it, I got a few comments saying that I should make my chapters longer. That is a very good idea, guys, so here it is: The special Apocalypse Now Super Chapter!

Also: Note: I notice people doing disclaimers and stuff, so I will too. Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunsou) does not belong to me though that would be awesome.

**Chap. 10: Retaliation**

Keroro, Tamama, and Dororo hurried down to the mobile turret room. Keroro took a deep breath, and slowly flicked on the light switch. At first, they were dim, but slowly, they began to gain brightness until they shown like suns. Tamama jumped up and down:  
"Kururu fixed the power!"  
Suddenly, the lights disappeared. The whirring of the engines turned off, and an ugly, dark silence enveloped the trio. The lights flicked back on.  
"Kuu ku ku kuuu! Wasn't that such a jerk move? I haven't done something like that in ages!"  
"That's our Sergeant Major," commented Dororo half smiling, half grimacing, as Keroro and Tamama tried to calm their blood pressure. "Always playing cruel tricks, even when we were children; I remember one time when he stole my-" Keroro dragged him away before the Lance Corporal could become depressed.

**Deep Space**

Angol Mois hurtled through cosmos using her Lucifer Spear like a witch's broom. How she could accomplish space travel with no oxygen suit is beyond me, but we have to remember, she is a divine being after all. Where was she headed?  
"Back home! Maybe Dad can do something to help Pekopon!"

**Upstairs – Couch**

Fuyuki ended the last kiss and stood up.  
"Urm…" he murmured, still woozy from the sensation that had been his entire reality not ten seconds ago, "We'd better go help the others. You know, the Apocalypse?"  
Momoka sat up as well. The nice Momoka could not handle the situation, so Dark Momoka had taken over instead. "WHO GIVES A CRAP ABOUT THE APOCALYPSE? KISS ME MOAR!" she shook her head vigorously. "I mean, yeah…let's go help the others then."  
Holding hands, the two descended the ladder that led to the Sarge's room. While they were walking, Momoka couldn't help reflecting on the fact that all her dreams had come true. Fuyuki was hers, and nobody would EVER take him away. The moment was perfect: for once, no frogs, no distractions; just the two of them holding hands and enjoying time together. Momoka sighed and squeezed closer to Fuyuki, cuddling close when a massive explosion rocked the house. Fuyuki could only hold on as a massive shockwave blasted Kururu's barriers and rocked the whole house. When it settled, Fuyuki quickly checked Momoka for injuries. Finding none, he commented to himself, as much as anybody,  
"That wasn't supposed to happen, right?"

**Kururu's Lab**

Kururu shakily stood up from the blast. The shockwave had been felt heavier underground. Typing quickly on his computers, he brought up his satellites' photo imaging and turned on the live stream. It was the Nishizawa private energy reactor that had exploded. The Sergeant Major had turned on the cameras just in time to see the super-heated apocalypse air annihialate the once proud mansion. In the red glow of fire on the screen, Kururu permitted himself a small grin. No matter how rich, Pekoponians would always fall before Keronians. However, it was unlikely that Baio and his manor had yet fallen.  
Kururu pulled the screen showing the shield status. He poured a few more amps of electricity into it to keep it running strong: there was no way that Keron would lose to a bad storm.

**Tororo Mobile Command**

Tororo slumpped sideways on his chair, a green froth bubbling out of his mouth. Surrouding him, were several large vats of curry and about five empty bowls.  
"T-those curry recipes...they weren't even real! Why did I try to make them!" he vomited on his keyboard and toppled over, unconscious. The puke short circuited the keyboard, and a fire erupted inside the command center. At once, the sprinklers turned on. When Tororo fell, he hit on of the vats which toppled into another and another. Finally, the last one fell on the stack of empty bowls which shattered upon impact.  
Garuru, alerted to activation of the sprinklers, walked over to the door of the command center and opened it. A wave of watery curry and shards of broken pottery poured out of the room. Garuru tried to shield his face, but was knocked flying by Tororo floating body; green foam was now coming out of his nose.  
With the control room sparking wildly and the only technician unlikely to wake up within the day, everything in the ship was going wrong. Private First Class Taruru, Tamama's junior, jumped into command. He pivoted the guns and aimed it at the Hinata House.  
"If we're going down, I'm taking the last Pekoponians with me!"  
Suddenly, and energy blast flew from Hinata's roof and shattered the guns on the Garuru ship. There was a small giggle on the communications screen, and Tamama's face appeared, smug as ever.  
"S-sempai! Well, never mind that; I can still beat you!"  
Tamama smirked, "Well it better be a better attempt then what you tried back in episodes 101-103, that was pwnage courtesy of the K66 Platoon!"  
Taruru pounded his fist on the controller. "You've not even disabled a tenth of the firepower on this ship, and when it comes down to a fight, Taruru Genocide EX is way cooler than Tamama Impact!" he thought for a moment, "And you really shouldn't break the fourth wall like that."  
"I don't care if it's you, or the fourth wall! I'll kill ANYTHING THAT GETS IN MY WAY!" roared Tamama, smashing the controls inside his turret.  
Garuru, sensing the danger that was coming to his vessel, leaped out of the curry and onto the command chair, wiping strings of goo out of his eyes. Pressing a button on the control pad, screens surrounded him and a ship's wheel emerged from a compartment just in front of the chair. "It looks like they've finally organized themselves. However, this won't be like last time. TARURU! MAN THE SIDE WEAPONS! USE OF LETHAL FORCE IS AUTHORIZED! ZORURU, I NEED YOU TO INFILTRATE AND DESTROY THE K66 PLATOON FROM THE INSIDE. KILLING THE PEKOPONIANS IS A SECONDARY CONCERN!

**Angol Mois's House - Somewhere in the Cosmos**

"You know that my power is to destroy, not to create or restore. Why would you come on such a meaningless task?" Angol Mois knew her father probably wouldn't be able to do anything, but she had more than one idea.  
"Daddy? Could you tell me where the apocalypse came from? We could be out of jobs!" Angol Mois's father scratched his beard.  
"I suppose I could. As the Lord of Destruction, I think I could pinpoint the location of a cataclysmic happening." he concentrated for a second. Then his eyes grew wide: "There is a ship, hovering above Pekopon. In the middle of this massive vessel, is a machine that is causing a massive vortex. Fueled by the Sun's rays, it has become extremely hot. They have also launched some kind of projectile into the Sun that has caused it to flare up."  
"How do I stop them, Daddy?"  
"I can't tell you that now can I. They're being polite, helping us with our jobs."  
"Please with sugar on top?"  
Mois's father finally relented. "All right. The lock to get into the apocalypse vortex room is Keronian locked. That means that only a being born on Keron can open it. Besides being extremely dangerous, it is extremely volatile. If you break in using the Lucifer Spear, the ship will blow, taking Pekopon with it." (Angol's father giggled), "Basically, you just have to have a Keronian with knowledge of the Apocalypse Vortex Climactic Weapon (AVCW) to infiltrate the ship and...well if you can find somebody like that, they should know what to do."  
Angol Mois left home with a quick goodbye. There was much to do and precious little time.

**K66 Base - Hallway**

"Giroro...what are we doing here?"  
"Er...um...Na-Nat-Natsumi..."  
Natsumi walked against the opposite wall and sat down. "Well whatever it is, I have the feeling it has been bothering you for awhile. You can tell me."  
Giroro melted at her compassionate smile. "Natsumi, I...I..."  
"You want to tell me that you have a stuttering problem? Just kidding!" Giroro sighed as Natsumi giggled to herself.

**Kururu's Labs**

Kururu gagged on a piece of meat. "This is THE most embarrassing thing I have EVER seen!" after training all cameras on the twos' location and set them to record, the Sergeant Major moved to the PA system. (For those who don't know, a PA system is a public address system used in, say, a supermarket to call for assistance in a certain area.)

**K66 Base - Hallway**

The loud speaker boomed: "Corporal, finish your business and return to the war!"  
Natsumi nodded. "Listen, whatever you have to say, it's gotta wait. We can't leave your comrades without a weapons specialist. What do ya say?" she stood up and offered Giroro her hand.  
Giroro blushed a dark purple, and grabbed her hand. Now was the time! Say it! SAY IT! NOW! Army instinct took over. He straightened up, and looked up at Natsumi with an unwavering gaze. His hand shot up from his side into a proud salute. "Natsumi. I...

**Keroro's Room**

Fuyuki and Momoka met Kururu as he clambered out from the portal fridge.  
"Ku, where WERE you two? There's death and decay outside, and you Pekoponians just sit on the couch and make out? I don't even want to talk about the awkwardness that's going on between Natsumi and the focused, battle-hardened, unwavering Corporal." Kururu snickered to himself. "Momoka. Nishizawa mansion is no more. Paul and his crew held out until the very end, but at last the shields failed. While Keron still kicks Pekopon's ass, at least Paul tried, Ku ku ku..."  
The Sergeant Major ambled out of Keroro's room, humming to himself. Fuyuki, who had known the alien frogs better than anyone, knew that what Kururu said was his way of expressing loss.  
Momoka slumped over quietly, tears springing into her eyes. So that was that? Just, goodbye Paul?  
A flash of light, Fuyuki was thrown back into the doorway, Momoka was pushed roughly against the wall and quickly blindfolded. "If you would perfer not to see blood," Zoruru crooned, "Then you should best tell me everything I need to know." A wicked black daggar was pressed to Momoka's throat.

All right, so that really wasn't as long as I intended it to be. While I will still continue this series of course, I had a great idea for a quck short story. Sgt. Frog related.


	11. The Final Countdown

**Chap. 11 – The Final Countdown**

**Keroro's Room**

Zoruru's wicked dagger pushed against Momoka's throat ever so slightly, but somehow, a tiny trickle of blood dripped down her neck. Fuyuki backed up against the wall, sweating. The first day they were a couple, and suddenly it didn't even look as if their planet would survive.

"You see?" growled Zoruru, "I'm not messing around with you. I move my right hand, her neck is slit. I move my left hand, I cut off her circulation. You cooperate, and I won't move at all, got that?" Fuyuki nodded meekly.

"Tell me." Continued the evil assassin, "Where can Sgt. Keroro be found?"

Fuyuki stiffened. If this guy was able to find the others, it would be all over and Pekopon would be dust, but if he didn't…

"I'm waiting…" said Zoruru in an expressionless voice, "and I HATE to be kept waiting." The knife moved a hairline fracture closer to Momoka's neck, sending another rivet of blood down her pale cheek. Fuyuki moved forward in alarm as his girl suddenly went limp.

"STAY BACK!" he roared, "OR I PULL THE PLUG NOW!"

"If you haven't already," muttered Fuyuki, a wave of helplessness overwhelming him.

"She has merely passed out. I can feel her pulse" commented Zoruru, "But she may not even have that for long unless you start talking, NOW!"

Fuyuki weighed the odds back and forth, and suddenly felt enormous guilt for even thinking about sacrificing…but if he didn't, Pekopon would be gone…but wasn't it doomed already, so…but what if…

"Sgt. Keroro can be found in the control room of his secret base," said Fuyuki in quiet shame, "The entrance is this mini-fridge. Now release Momoka NOW!" the boy could hear himself, the strained sound of desperation in his voice.

"Very good…" hissed Zoruru, "Betraying your very race for a worthless girl. Not my problem, though." And with that, the assassin whipped his blade across Momoka Nishizawa's neck, oblivious to the strangled scream of the foolish Pekoponian who lost everything trying to protect her.

**K66 Base- Hallway**

"Natsumi, on the day that we first embarked on our mission to invade Pekopon, there was a press conference to see us off. We were told that there would be a possibility that we might get…erm…distracted in our attempt to conquer. It was I who shouted: 'a warrior is not a lover!' But since I've come to live in this house, things have been, well, different."  
Natsumi's eyes grew wide. It couldn't be, could it?

"The first time we fought, I couldn't believe that I could ever lose to a Pekoponian, an thus, my respect grew until…" Giroro's voice trailed off as he looked away from that beautiful face, and slowly moved his hands to the compartment on the front of the belt and flicked it open.

"T-that's my picture!"

"I love you," said Giroro quietly, "more than anything else in the world."

Natsumi picked up the red frog and hugged him hard, remembering all the times he had come to her aid. When he risked his life to get her the best birthday gifts. When he traveled great distances to get the cure-all liver from a Space Cerberus. How he always had her back when they were fighting together, whether it be Kilulu or Cavitian. Just all the good times they had shared having sweet potatoes together by the fire…

"I love you too," she whispered.

**Mobile Turret Room**

The duo of Keroro, and Tamama had finished the preparations to fire the turret at Garuru's ship. There was only one problem.

"Where the HELL is our FREAKIN WEAPONS SPECIALIST!" screamed Tamama over the buzz of red lights that were flashing everywhere." A voice on the main screen announced that the energy level was steadily dropping, and that they were all going to die soon.

Kururu descended into the room via an elevator and grabbed the PA system again. "YO! Remember the last Harry Potter book? When there was a war, and Ron and Hermione just started making out on the steps? Sound familiar?"

A minute later, Natsumi and Giroro came rushing into the room more breathless then they should have been. Tamama and Kururu stepped back with mild disgust, but Keroro waas oblivious.

Suddenly, Angol Mois shot into the room riding her Lucifer Spear. "Does anybody know how to dismantle an Apocalypse Vortex Climactic Weapon?" Kururu raised his hand.

"I believe I built one for my elementary school science fair. It was really finicky though, half of the time it-." Kururu couldn't continue as he was picked up by Angol Mois and the two hurtled out into space. Kururu's face soon appeared on the main screen.

"I suppose you want me to destroy the thing. Ku ku…this should be fun."

"Be careful!" Giroro yelled, "Garuru and the rest of them will do anything to stop you!"

"Oh I wouldn't be worried about that," said Kururu, mysteriously, and severed connection.

A tense silence enveloped the turret room as each thought the same thing:

I hope, for once, Kururu is right.


	12. Revenge and Redemption

Well, we're coming to the end of this one. Just this one and two more chapters, but believe me, these last three will be epic. Also, a few references if you can find them.

**Chapter 12 – Revenge and Redemption**

**Keroro's Room**

Fuyuki Hinata pounded the ground, tears streaming down his face. He had debated whether which was worth more, his girlfriend's life or Earth, but had ended up sacrificing both. In the back of his mind that could still think clearly, he felt Zoruru push him away from the entrance to the secret base. Fuyuki longed to strike out, to give Zoruru even a fraction of the pain he was feeling but his tears obscured his vision. There was a slight whooshing noise that signified that the assassin had entered the portal and was gone.

Why had Zoruru not killed him instead? Was it because he had been the closest to the Sergeant, thus the one to suffer the most? Fuyuki didn't know, nor did he really care. Everything was over.

There were times when Fuyuki had thought this before. The battle with Kilulu had been one of those times, but whenever the hopeless scenario had rolled around before; he had always been surrounded by his friends and through friends, they always triumphed.

With Momoka Nishizawa gone, however, and a deadly assassin stalking the platoon in their own base, was this the one battle that couldn't be won?

Laboriously, Fuyuki managed to get on two legs. "N-no way," he stuttered weakly, grabbing onto a rack of Gundam for support, "am I going to let M-momoka's s-sacrifice go to waste." Looking back once more upon the body of his beloved, he gripped the door to the fridge. "I'll give you a proper burial after I'm done here, Mo…" Fuyuki's voice trailed off. Momoka's body was gone.

**Garuru Ship**

Kururu and Angol Mois landed with a slight thump on top of Garuru's vessel. Lacking any kind of unlocked hatch, Kururu motioned for Mois to stop.

"I'm going alone," he smirked. "I don't need foolish girls holding me back."

If Angol Mois understood she had just been insulted, she didn't show it. "Do you have something to say?" she prompted cutely.

"Thanks." Kururu threw behind him as he sauntered away down the length of the ship. Hidden from her, he allowed himself a small smile.

Using an energy scanner, he slowly searched the ship for where the energy signals were highest. Finally, near the back, he picked a huge reading. Using the Kero Ball he had also brought, he teleported in and landed gently on the ground in front of a huge machine. Using the Ball, he turned a pile of weapons in the corner of the room into useful tools and picked up a large wrench.

"I figured the intruder would come here first." Garuru stood, framed in the doorway, wearing an annoyingly superior smirk. Tororo was behind Garuru's shoulder, glasses glinting dangerously, a line of Japanese characters drifting out of his mouth.

"Pu pu pu! Did you really think you could just land on this ship undetected? My, have you become stupid in your OLD AGE! PU PU PU!"

Kururu fished out a chainsaw from the pile. Flicked the switch and pulled the handle on the back. The blades began spinning at high speeds and fire shot from the handle (Keronian brand chainsaws can do that). "Look at you Tororo, hiding behind your _master_. At least my _old age_ as you called it gave me some guts."

Tororo stepped forward, steam coming out of his ears. "I CAN'T STAND YOU!" he screamed, stomping the ground like a spoiled brat. Pulling out a gun, he flipped off the safety and pointed it at Kururu's face. "This gun is _Tororo_ I eliminate you, my company will take yours over!"

Garuru pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed it at Kururu's head. "Your resistance is futile. However, as our prisoner we will…" Garuru's voice trailed off as he noticed the Sergeant Major was still in a battle stance. "Are your really considering fighting two Keronians with guns while you have a chainsaw?"

Kururu only answer was to rev the chainsaw again and slash it through the air causing a heat shimmer to briefly obscure his face. "It's time to kick ass and chew cosmic bubble gum…and I'm all out of gum."

**Keroro's Room**

Fuyuki drew himself up to his full height. So that creep wasn't content with killing her, he had to go steal her body as well? Suddenly, Fuyuki Hinata's eyes went blank as a shard of pure rage stabbed his heart. As if in a trance, he strolled over to the mini-fridge and ripped the door off it's hinges. As he was about to go in, something silver flew out and hit him in the head. Slamming into the ground, Fuyuki made out a pair of flailing metal limbs.

"_**Zoruru.**_" The word emanated out of Dark Fuyuki's mouth like poisonous fog. Jumping up, he grasped the assassin's blade arm and in one movement, shoved it up into its owner's face. The light slowly faded from Zoruru's eye and he grew limp.

As if he had run a hundred miles, Fuyuki Hinata collapsed into a heap on the ground. Justice had been served, right?

"Fuyuki-kun?"

Fuyuki's head snapped up. That voice!

**Garuru Ship**

Garuru took aim; not that he really needed to. With his target only feet from the barrel of his sniper rifle, death would quick and clean. "Times up." Growled Garuru, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He tried to go for his secondary weapon hidden in his belt, but he couldn't move his hands. Next to him, Tororo seemed to be experiencing similar problems.

"Ku ku ku…you guys are easier to figure out than the pitiful security at Fort Knox, and that's saying something." Moving forward, he beheaded both with his chainsaw.

"**ARE YOU MENTAL?" **came the scream from the earpiece in Kururu's ear; it was Giroro. **"THAT WAS UNNECESSARY!"**

"STOP!" cried Kururu, ripping the earpiece from his ringing ears. He pulled out a bunch of wires from Garuru's neck. "They're just androids! ANDROIDS!"

Ignoring Giroro's sputters of disbelief coming from the fallen earpiece, Kururu returned to the Apocalypse Vortex Climatic Weapon. Carefully removing the front panel, he stepped back in surprise. It was the high powered version of the AVCW that he had only read about in books. Without the hi-pow9000 type engine, it would take full strength to create an Apocalypse Storm. However, with the boost, only 1/5 power was needed to wipe a planet clean of life.

"Nasty," muttered Kururu, a profound statement coming from him. Suddenly, a bold plan hatched in his head. Grabbing the headpiece, Kururu fitted it on and began to talk.

**Turret Room**

A great argument had erupted in the Turret Room about what everyone was supposed to do now, when Kururu's face flashed on the main screen. He was using a laptop he had materialized to Skype. "The wind is blowing at 1/5 power clockwise," he started. "According to my calculations, if I push the lever to full power _counterclockwise_, time itself should reverse back to about…oh…three minutes before Android-Garuru descended. When I do, just aim my satellite at the ship and blow it up while it's still in space."

Natsumi spoke up quickly, "Even if you can turn back time, won't we forget everything that just happened?"

Kururu tapped a few more numbers into the computer. "Not so," he answered after a short pause. "The shield protecting this house from the storm will protect you from the time warp if the shield strength is strong enough."

"But you won't be safe!" protested Natsumi. "It's too risky!"

For two minutes straight, Kururu entered and re-entered the numbers. Finally, he looked back at the screen. "Correct. I will be mind wiped of everything that happened in the last few hours, but you will save every Pekoponian on Earth. I have the chance to keep your species from extinction, and I'm prepared to take it. Consider this thanks for sparing my life all this time if you want, but really, I just want to play god."

Sputtering for a response, Natsumi stepped forward towards the screen, but it was too late. The second before he signed off, though, Natsumi thought she saw Kururu wink behind his glasses.


	13. One Shot

Well, this story is coming to a conclusion…

**Chapter 13 – One Shot**

**Garuru Ship**

Kururu worked quickly and methodically to fully expose the power core and carefully isolated it from the rest of the machine. Laughing quietly to himself, the Sergeant Major reflected on his choice. He while crunching numbers, he had realized that he wouldn't lose _all _his memory; just the ones previous to the arrival of the Garuru androids. After this was all over, he figured the Platoon would fill him in on what had gone down and they could focus their efforts on the mystery race that had sent the fake Garuru since it couldn't possibly be Keron: why would they send fakes when the real thing was over ten times better?

Setting the core carefully on the floor, Kururu popped the safety latch and slid open the door. A shining light flooded the room: in the center of the power core was a pulsing sphere of what looked like red glass. If he could just remember this one moment…this would be a great power reactor to put in just about anything. Miniatures could be made for guns and flashlights and larger ones could power spaceships for years. Kururu gritted his teeth. If only he didn't have to erase his own memory, he could be rich!

Gripping a small handle on the right of the core, Kururu prepared to pull, but something stopped him. Grabbing the laptop, he booted up Skype again.

**Turret Room**

The main screen flashed to life and everybody jumped.

"Ku ku kuu…none of you will survive with your memory unless the shields have more power. Turn off EVERYTHING in the house except the power to this screen." As all able members ran about the house, Kururu composed himself. This was going to take a bit of finesse.

**Keroro's Room**

"MOMOKA!" was he going mad? That voice…it couldn't be! He felt the warmth of two hands cupping his face. Fuyuki kept his head down, still unwilling to let himself even hope that…

A soft kiss. Tears were now streaming even more heavily down Fuyuki Hinata's face, but for a different reason. Dororo landed softly beside the couple.

"I used substitution on Momoka the moment Zoruru attacked. I took Momoka through the secret base portal." True enough, for the first time, Fuyuki noticed the two ends of a sliced log in the corner of the room.

Just then, Giroro and Natsumi crashed into the room

"Fuyuki we need your help with the ligh-whoa!" Natsumi jumped back as she saw her little brother deeply engrossed in a passionate kiss. Giroro looked at Natsumi, and she looked back. Quietly, the two backed out of the room and shut the door behind them.

**Turret Room**

The lights were all turned off and shields were selected to receive 100% of the Hinata house's power. Kururu's face appeared one last time to the assembled Platoon minus Fuyuki and Momoka. "Ku ku…Corporal, I will flip the power just enough to reverse time a few hours; mere minutes before Fake Garuru's ship enters Pekopon's atmosphere. Hacking into the ship's log, I have found that the ship was unshielded until 30 seconds before they started the AVCW. Due to the turret's limited range, you have to fire when Garuru's ship is within Pekopon's boundaries and before they put up shields. I'd estimate that the window of opportunity is 20 seconds with a 10 second margin of error. Not that an ace shot like you, Giroro, would need a margin of error ku ku ku…"

Giroro saluted and Natsumi swallowed, her throat was as dry as a Nyororo sucked Keronian. Keroro raised his hand to Kururu, "It's a brave thing you're doing," he said, "Putting your duty first is a model example of what every soldier should be." Dororo and Tamama nodded.

"Ku ku ku…you would know all about being a model leader wouldn't you leader…" Kururu put his hand on the lever and began the countdown.

"100…99…98…" Natsumi grabbed Giroro's hand. Tamama and Mois grabbed Keroros' hands. Moving from Keroro's room to the living room, Fuyuki grabbed Momoka's hand. Dororo grabbed his own hand. "97…96…95…94…" Natsumi took a deep breath. "93…92…91…90…1! POCHITO!"

The platoon screamed as the loud sound of rushing wind enveloped the house. For the couple upstairs, the time warp was more intense. Holding each other tight, they watched twisted bands of dazzling light whip past they house, while the leaves jumped back on the trees and clouds swirled around at dizzying speeds. As fast as they had been destroyed, the Hinatas' Pekoponian neighborhood rebuilt itself, as seamless as if nothing happened. Suddenly, it was all over.

The Platoon got up and brushed themselves off. Suddenly remembering the burden placed upon him, Giroro got up and grabbed the turret's controls. Nobody noticed Kururu lying dazed in the back of the room. For three agonizing minutes, nothing happened. Constant scans of Pekopon airspace detected no anti-barrier-cloaked vehicles. A bead of sweat dribbled down the Corporal's face.

The sensors went wild. TARGET APPROACHING! TARGET APPROACHING! TEN SECONDS UNTIL IN FIRING RANGE! Giroro gripped the controls and did a quick check of his ammo supply. While there were four missle salvos in the base, reloading would take 20 seconds. Essentially, he only had one shot, and the ship would never come close enough to lock on to.

Kururu sauntered up from behind the group causing them all to jump. Sensing the situation he commented more to himself then anyone, "You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow this opportunity, comes once in a lifetime…"

Garuru's ship came into view. Giroro aimed, and slid his finger over the trigger. Before the shot even left the barrel, the Corporal knew he had failed. As he had pressed the button, Garuru's ship had shifted slightly to the right.


	14. Not Quite

**Chapter 14 - Not Quite**

His hand froze up on the control and a bead of cold sweat slid down the Corporal's head. Giroro's heart spiraled out of control. If only he hadn't been in such a hurry! The target was slow! It was large! He had the element of surprise! Was it destiny?

Time slowed to a crawl as Giroro glanced backwards at his comrades. They all looked back with a triumphant smile on their innocent faces.

Natsumi looked at Giroro, pride and something else mixing her face. As the ace Corporal turned around, though, something in the girl skipped a beat. His expression was neutral, but there was a deep sadness in his eyes. In one glance, they talked for hours, and suddenly, Natsumi knew what she had to do.

A warm soft touch enveloped Giroro's hand, and guided the shaking Corporal's hand a centimeter to the right. Time sped up again as the missile flew from the turret at the altered trajectory. The exchange between the two had amazingly only taken a second.

The ballistic streaked through the air, splitting at the center the reveal four separate launchers, hurling out their salvo of metal and explosives. A moment later, a massive fireball consumed Garuru's ship like a hungry lion leaving absolutely no trace behind.

There was a moment of silence in the Hinata household, then, an eruption of noise shattered the still air. Keroro jumped up and down: "OOOOH Natsumi-dono and Corporal Giroro! Good teamwork!"

"Yes." nodded Dororo wisely, "Their energies are completely aligned."

Alien and human looked at each other, joined in an inescapable destiny; and smiled. 

**Kururu's Lab - Two Days Later**

Kururu paced the floor, in front of Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, and the Platoon. "Ku ku ku...so...what happened. I don't remember a thing, and I'm the one making the mission reports...so...ku ku..." After the platoon filled the Sergeant Major in on the events two days past and left the labs, Kururu smiled secretly to himself. Slowly, he turned and walked towards his command chair, pulling up a few blueprints on main screen.

"Ku ku ku...those bastards 'forgot' to tell me about the AVCW." the platoon had just described it as just any old apocalypse weapon. "No doubt they figured I would use the idea to my own advantage and were glad that I supposedly lost my memories..."

Rummaging around in a pile of machine parts, Kururu finally found what he was looking for. Smiling triumphantly, he pulled a small belt like machine from the pile and said to no one in particular: "Pocket sized personal shielding. Protects you from everything from missiles to time warps! Buy yours today, kids!"

**Living Room - Five Days Later**

Keroro lounged around the living room watching the newest episode of Captain Geroro, while Natsumi played an RPG and Fuyuki read the newest on UMAs. Dororo, however, still had reason to worry. After the Hinata house was secured, and several scans of Pekopon revealed no other UFO, both Momoka and Dororo raced home to make sure everything was alright. Koyuki was standing upright in their house, looking at Dororo with mild concern. The portable shield making device stood unused in the corner.

"That's right." Dororo reminded himself, "According to Sergeant Major Kururu, the apocalypse never even happened..." But who had caused it? While he embraced Koyuki with joy in his heart, in the back of his mind the Lance Corporal couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that gripped his very being. If this mysterious race could get their hands on on AVCW, they could get more, and who knew where they would strike next. Dimentos as well, was still at large. While defeated and in critical condition, Dororo highly doubted the cunning shape-shifter was really gone.

A sudden hum of motors overtook the air. Looking, up Dororo could see a massive alien mail-ship hovering over his house. Walking out, the ninja waved, and a long metal tentacle dropped from a hatch on the bottom, holding a single slip of paper.

The assassin calmly pulled the paper from the tentacle, slightly annoyed. By the looks of it, the delivery had been express, meaning that the recipient had to pay a small fee to obtain their item.

"I didn't order anything…" muttered Dororo crossly as he rummaged around for some change.

"No need," came the metallic voice from inside the ship, "This express delivery is free. Planet Keron has paid for this announcement to be brought to all invading platoons." Dororo froze up, the back of his neck tingling, assassin sense on high alert. Slowly, he brought the paper to eye level.

**ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL INVADING PLATOON MEMBERS**

PLEASE REPORT TO THE GRAND STAR MOTHERSHIP

WITHIN 24 HOURS.

ALL ABLEBODIED KERONIANS ARE DRAFTED TO DEFEND OUR SOIL.

KERON IS UNDER ATTACK.

Where would they strike next indeed.

**END.**


End file.
